Consuelo
by Sora no Kiss
Summary: Unas horas antes del experimento Shima tiene que vigilar a Izumo para que descanse, lo que desarrollada una conversación breve y un fuerte sentimiento entre los dos.


Historia: Sora no Kiss (Alias Yusep)

Rating: K+

Anime/Manga: Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist

Pareja: Izumo x Shima

Nota: Aclaro que los personajes de Ao no Exorcist no son míos, y todos los derechos son de su creadora Kazue Kato. Yo solo lo hago con fines de Fandom.

Sinopsis: Unas horas antes del experimento Shima tiene que vigilar a Izumo para que descanse, lo que desarrollada una conversación breve y un fuerte sentimiento entre los dos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Consuelo

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose y la aparición de una visita inquietante. Podía divisar al joven de cabellera rosada con su uniforme de Iluminati entrar por la puerta de seguridad. No hacia hace unos momentos que habían charlado cuando vino con el Dr. Gedouni y su madre Tamako. Ahora justamente se encontraba aquí en su celda.

\- Hola Izumo chan – Saludando – Sigues despierta

\- Renzo Shima – Observándolo desde la camilla que se acercaba mientras se cerraba la puerta detrás de él – A qué has venido

\- Me toca vigilarte esta noche – Dándole una sonrisa – Dicen que soy más adecuado a vigilarte, ya que puedo utilizar a Yamantaka

\- Hum… tu demonio – apretando los puños en su bata

\- Descuida solo es en caso de que intentes escapar de las instalaciones – Apoyándose en una pared – Puedes intentar dormir un poco, solo dentro de las próximas 5 horas que te quedan

\- La verdad no puedo descansar es incómodo – Refiriéndose a la habitación – Aparte de que aún estoy molesta en especial contigo

\- Si lo sé, que el Dr. Gedouin te haya traído a tu madre eso fue sorpresa para mí – Mientras se rascaba la coronilla de su cabeza – Debió ser horrible para ti

\- Ellos son inhumanos, seres despreciables… - Manteniendo un ojo de preocupación en la cámara – Pero tú…

\- Izumo chan no debes sentirte avergonzada – observando la cámara que vigilaba cualquier movimiento que hacían – Sabes no pueden escucharnos, pero pueden vernos – Haciendo señas con el dedo – Puedes hablar libremente

\- Traidor – Diciendo con desprecio – Sabes lo que me harán ¿verdad?

\- Si sale bien, te liberaran – Diciendo con voz calmada – Por eso yo estoy aquí, por el momento

\- Un carcelero, un guardia de noche – Lanzando una mirada amarga – Ya no confió en ti

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? – Mostrando una sonrisa perezosa – Estoy un poco cansado

\- Entonces retírate

\- ¿De verdad quieres que me vaya? – Sacando de su chaqueta una botella de agua mientras bebía un poco – Tenia sed

\- Shima – diciendo con amargura

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No te vayas, por favor – Temblando un poco – Si coopero un poco dejaran en paz a Tsukumo, ¿Cierto?

\- Cierto – respondiendo con sinceridad – Como te había dicho esta habitación mantiene una barrera de alerta de invocación de demonios, tómalo como una alarma en caso de que hagas algo imprudente

\- Ya veo – Mirando alrededor

\- Tranquila si cumples todo, estarás bien – Miraba que los ojos rojos de la exorcista era una tormenta de miedo y pánico en este momento, su cuerpo temblaba y sus hombros estaban ligeramente caídos; inútilmente sus manos sujetaban el dobladillo de su bata tratando de calmarse – Izumo

\- Podemos hablar – Hablando con voz débil – Dime algo, moléstame con algo de tus tonterías de siempre - Mostrando una expresión de asustada – Oh acaso todo era mentira, contéstame estúpido cabeza rosada

\- Nada ha sido mentira – Mostrando un semblante serio – Intenta calmarte

\- ¿Por qué no te acercas? – agachando la mirada con la mirada retraída

\- Porque aquí no pueden observarme desde este ángulo – desviando la mirada a la cámara – Es un punto ciego y saben que estoy aquí pero no pueden verme

\- Por eso no te has movido - Calmándose un poco – ¿Puedo acercarme? – Shima solo inclinaba la cabeza con negativa dando entender su situación - ¿Por qué?

\- Eres un objetivo si te sales de tu lugar

\- Solo un momento – Derramando unas cuantas lagrimas

\- Izumo chan hace un momento no me querías a tu lado – observando su reloj que marcaba casi la hora de descanso de los guardias – Tienes un poco de tiempo, nos arriesgaremos – Acercándose a donde se encontraba – Mejor

\- Sí – Teniéndolo en frente deteniéndose un poco su temblor

\- Quieres hablar – inclinándose un poco – Ya te conté todo de mí, soy un traidor como tu dijiste

Izumo no sabía qué hacer en ese momento pero el tenerle cerca la tranquilizaba un poco. Tranquilizarla aun cuando le había contado todo ella quería saber más, pero no se lo haría saber. Esta persona quien lo consideraba hasta el momento su camarada; mostraba una faceta que no conocía. El temor le invadía y un dolor en su pecho se instaló, la maldita traición. Tanto el como ella eran unos malditos traidores para sus amigos. Eso podría igualar hasta el momento cuando le entrego su amuleto que estaba cuidando.

\- Trataras de dormir – diciendo serio – En realidad lo necesitas

\- Shima… - diciendo en voz baja

\- Nadie puede escuchar – Recordándole

\- Solo abrázame por esta noche, te lo permito – Mirándolo desde la camilla donde se encontraba sentada – Solo un momento

\- Espera Izumo chan eso es… inesperado – Sonrojándose ante su petición – ¿Estas segura, no harás nada imprudente?

\- Parece que estoy en posición de hacer algo imprudente – Cuestionando a su pregunta al fruncir el ceño – Te estoy dando permiso de abra-zar-me – haciendo énfasis cada silaba de la última palabra

\- De acuerdo – Pero nota que la chica se baja de la camilla acercándose a él – Izumo chan

\- Podemos sentarnos en el suelo – Tomando sus manos mientras se sentaban – Sé que estás cansado

\- Eso es amable de tu parte – Tomando de la cintura a la chica para que se siente en sus piernas mientras la abrazaba por detrás haciendo que se ruborizada y se le erizada la piel – Esta frío

\- Estúpido – diciendo la chica mientras observaba un poco más de cerca su mejilla que estaba un poco hinchada y levemente rojizo por el golpe que le había dado anteriormente

\- Izumo puedes odiarme – Hundiendo su rostro en su melena de color violeta aspirando su aroma – Puedes odiarme, incluso golpearme tanto como quieras

\- No quiero – Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus mejillas teñidas de color rojizo – Pero te odio, estoy asustada - Aferrándose a sus brazos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente haciendo que él la abrazada un poco más.

No hablaron ni mucho menos se dirigieron la palabra, Shima observaba a la chica que estaba inmóvil en sus brazos, había llorado lo suficiente para que la mangas de su ropa quedaran húmedas. Cansada de desahogarse se había quedado dormida, su rostro reflejaba agotamiento y tristeza. No dudo un momento en acariciar un mechón de su cabello; levantándose con ella en sus brazos la deposito en la camilla. Tomando su mano deposito un beso suave mientras se dirigía a salir de su celda.

\- Dulces sueños Izumo

Encontrándose fuera de la celda estaba la general observándolo con un semblante serio mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de desconfianza hacia el chico.

\- Demasiado cercano – Recalcando sus palabras – No seas suave con ella y mantén tu posición a la que perteneces

\- Usted es algo cruel – Diciendo Shima con una de sus típicas sonrisas – Yo soy quien la ha estado vigilando desde hace un tiempo, lo único cercano que tiene

\- Por eso insististe en tenerla – alejándose del joven pelirosado

\- Eso es… - "Porque tal vez ella y yo somos iguales" diciendo para sí mismo. Tocándose la mejilla – Duele ser un traidor verdad Izumo chan

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Espero que les haya gustado este es un poco más tensional, la actitud de Izumo aquí es diferente y ya sea agregando un leve romance no demostrado hacia Shima :)

Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias para otras parejas de esta serie. Lechugazos y tomatazos no por el momento :D obviamente me gusta esta pareja pero de forma acida y dulce jaja

Posiblemente más tarde termine haciendo un fic un poco subido de tono de esta pareja, eso no creo XD jaja


End file.
